To Thee I Bestow
by dracofreak3
Summary: Each chapter is a different story. This is where I'll post responses to Challenges. Feel free to review with a challenge if you like. I have two more that I've started work on.
1. The End of It All

_To thee I bestow…_

_There are four types of man; ones who leads, one who follows, and one who watches. The fourth one that many people don't know of: is the one who warps. This is the kind of man who distorts reality, and creates a living hell for a) himself or b) another. Most of the_ _time, it's for both… Dracos Pet, 2006_

**The End Of It All…**

The sirens go off dully in the distance as one Harry Potter snakes through the dense forest. He knows that on the other side resides freedom. _'The country side would look **very** nice bathed in blood,' _twisted thoughts of a twisted man. He stumbles over a root and gasps in pained pleasure as he lands in a thorn bush. He finally takes in his surroundings. His green eyes light up as he comes to know them, he's close.

Everything becomes a blur as he runs through the familiar streets, past the squibs house, rat face boys house, finally to THEIR house. THOSE who mistreated him and THEY shall feel 17 years worth of pain in less than half a night. He dashes up to the stoop and apparates inside.

Flesh peels from bone as screams fill the air. Limbs fall to the ground from the still living bodies. Eyelids torn off, hair burned, Harry reveled in the blood. He reveled in the screams, the cries, the pain, the anger. When he was done, you could barely recognize the family that was barely alive through the blood. the walls were drenched in it, the carpet, the windows, the stairs he drug them up, the room he was locked in. Dudley placed there, Vernon placed in the cupboard, and Petunia in the garden and kitchen Harry slaved in. They were to remain there until found.

Harry ran again, to HIM, the one who had kept him there all these years the one responsible for his anguish, for his pain, fear, anger, suffering, and sanity. To HIM, he did the same and worse. He cursed him and bled him and tore him and hacked at him. He pillaged his body of all organs in a way that allowed the man to still live. He allowed the man to look upon his innards as his heart beat next to his ear, he watched as Harry slowly cut off each organ one by one. Harry left him there with his lungs and heart still attached for Dumbledore to slowly fade away in the most pain filled way.

Again Harry fled. He fled to the only place he could think that hadn't given him true pain. He fled to the Manor. The Manor of his enemy. He fled to Malfoy.

Harry arrived at the Manor and slowly crept inside. He crept up to the stairs, up to His room. He opened the door to find the blonde on the couch, reading a book of torture. Harry smiled in spite of all that happened to him. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him to the bed. He threw the smaller one down and stripped him f all clothing. Draco tried to protest but all his tries were in vain as his body reacted as it shouldn't have. He arched into Harry as he raked his nails down the pale flesh, the still wet blood leaving a bright trail. He moaned when Harry told him of what he had done, Harry's descriptions doing wonders to his arousal. He'd never be this hard again in his life. He ran his hands through Harry's blood soaked hair. The light caught the color as it covered Draco's hands. He licked his finger and kissed Harry deeply. Harry stripped himself and then thrust into Draco's lithe form. Draco screamed as he was suddenly stretched. Harry thrust again and hit THAT spot within the body below him. Draco gasped and cried out in pleasure.

Harry shook his head and groaned in more pleasure at seeing bright red blood splayed over the pale flesh, the contrast made Harry thrust harder. Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and growled as he tasted the red liquid. Harry lost any sanity he had left as he felt that stab of pleasurable pain and leapt over the edge taking Draco with him. He'd never cum that hard before and doubted he ever would again.

Draco was breathing heavily as Harry collapsed on him. He nuzzled the wet hair above him and smiled into it. He flipped Harry over and smiled down at him.

"GOD, maybe you should kill people more often if THAT'S how you come to me afterwards!" Draco let his sanity leave with Harry's as they conspired against the elder Malfoys. Yes, Draco was to be Harry's, and belong to no family but him…

FIN

A/N:

So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Too quick? I need sumthin!

Oh and I don't own any characters or places in this fic, J.K. Rowling does and I only use them in my own twisted ways… buwahahaha! This was a challenge that I chose from 36 Dramatic Situations, # 16….on yeah...

Love always,

_Dracos Pet_


	2. Mine Forever

_To thee I bestow…_

_Every man has his day, that day may only last five minutes, but he will always remember that day. There are those whose day never ends and he lives for eternity. Those are the men who are made into gods. Those are the ones who are blessed with the Curse of Oblivion. The curse that never lets them die and their souls are thrust into the black oblivion of eternal life… Dracos Pet 2006_

**Mine Forever…**

A figure sat in a large room, surrounded by people. These people were the great grandchildren of those that immortalized him. He stood when expected; he waved his hand at the necessary descendants, and 'empowered' the kingdoms virgins. He liked the virgins the most, they were the ones who squirmed and writhed. They were the ones who screamed as he tore their bodies with each thrust. He fed off their blood, their emotions, and their life.

He sat yet again bored with the people who bowed down to him whenever he passed. He was the god among humans, even though he was a human himself once, but that was centuries ago, when he took over. He was barely over 18 when he did; these people were so easy to win over. Their hapless lives filled with nothing better to do than be sacrificed to the war, to the demons that used to rule.

He had slain all the demons except one. A female demon that was most powerful. He placed a curse upon her that would turn her human yet let her demon power dwell deep within her. When the power would be reawakened, he knew not. He only knew that one of her descendants would become a full demon of hell, and would come to be his mate. He would no longer bathe in the blood of virgins; they became uglier each passing decade. No, he would require a mate soon he decided, one that would be the most beautiful in the world, but not as much as he. Yes, Draco Malfoy, god of all he sees would finally have a mate.

A demon was born; an infant boy. Jet black hair littered the head, emerald green eyes graced the face; semblance of the power that resided within him. The child was described as hairy, and was so dubbed Harry; Harry James of Potter, his real name known only by his mate. This boy did not yet know his fate as another babe was born, a young girl, his twin sister. She was described as hideous and so dubbed Feio Besta of Potter. The children grew up in a loving environment, but all could see the difference in the amount of love the other was given.

Feio was spoiled, as to try to make her happy and not remind her of her lack of any beauty. In the appeasement, Harry was forgotten. Around the age of 7 Harry began to wander off to explore the land they lived on and then beyond. He loved to roam through the woods as he found solace in the ever growing woods. He was taught of the demons, he was told that even though he was one, his demon blood was too thin to allow him to live a prolonged life; only full demons could live longer than normal mortals. Full demons would live as long as their mate could. If their mate was immortal, the demon would not age past the first night of mating, but would stay alive as long as their mate was immortal. Demons themselves were not immortal, just mortal with long lives, but he would die when the time came. He would die at the hands of his god. The people under his rule kept only the attractive ones virgins, those virgins were sent off to the god when they turned 15. That's all Harry had to look forward to, or dread. He wouldn't mind meeting his god, but wished it were for different reasons. It was two days before he was to be sent off. In those two days, Harry felt immense pain. His blood was awakening.

Harry spent his last night in the woods, crying, not from fear, but pain. His body was changing. He knew why. His hair changed to the deepest color of emerald, dark enough to be called black but have the green shine. His eyes gained a silver sunburst in the center, and blood red wings split open his back as his canines became fangs. Yes, his ancestor was of the vampire demons. He too was now a vampire. He felt wonderful. He could now speak with his animal friends if he wished, he could hear the footfall of a man a mile away, and he could hear the deep breathing of his mate to be.

As quickly as it had come, it left. His mind having gained control of his powers. He fell over on the ground, shaking from his discovery. He watched the sun come up, his last sunrise. He would never see something so beautiful again, would he?

Draco watched from his room as the final of the virgins were loaded into his large carriage. He felt his cock jump at the thought of the blood bath he would have. He got even harder at the thought of the one young man he saw loaded. He would love to take him, fuck him raw and dry, and make the young boy scream in agony and pleasure. The boy might even make a nice pet, he only got good looking males every two decades, why not keep him around?

That was it for Draco then; he walked over to his current pet and threw him on the bed. The red head made a noise and thrust his arse into the air. Draco stripped himself of his robe and thrust into the waiting body. He never did like to use lube. He liked to listen to the screams, the flesh tearing at his size. The blood would run down and lube the area anyways. Draco pounded into the boy and split the skin on his back with his razor sharp nails. He lapped at the blood and thrust harder. He knew the boy couldn't take it and soon the boy would die from this session. Draco let his load into the boy and slid out of him. He watched the boy fall limp and his breathing slowly fade. This is what his pets lived for, to be fucked and then die.

Draco pouted, now what would he do until the virgins arrived? There was always one of the 30 cooks….

Harry sat with the other virgins in the carriage. They were all making friends, a fruitless attempt because they would all die anyway. Harry sat by the window in the back, far away from the attempts. He wondered what the god would do to him, would he immediately kill him, rape him, make him a slave, beat him? What would happen?

He had heard of the rumors of the cruel and unusual things that he did. To Harry, the god sounded more like the devil. He sighed as he lost himself in thought and didn't realize that they had arrived at the castle. They had arrived to his doom, to all the virgins' doom.

They were all ushered into a large room where they were stripped and redressed in fabric so soft you could hardly tell you were wearing any, besides the fact that there was hardly any clothing on them to begin with. Harry had make up dusted, and painted on. When they were done, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He had blood red lipstick glistening on his lips, thick black eye liner around his eyes, and dark green eye shadow donning his eye lids.

Draco descended the stairs clad in his green and silver robes. He eyes lined with dark charcoal, lips with the slightest hint of a gloss. He was absolutely stunning in Harry's opinion. He locked eyes with him as Draco approached them. He silently cursed as Draco grabbed the hand of the one who was first in line. Why did he have to be last again? Oh yeah, to preserve himself as long as possible.

It was a good hour before Draco had gotten through even half of the virgins. He wanted to get through them quickly and not get over excited. He wanted to get to HIM the one with the green eyes and jet black hair. He looked absolutely delicious with the make up he was decorated in. He would have to thank his servants later.

He made quick work of the rest of the virgins and then slowly approached the last one. He licked his lips as he looked him over. Harry shivered as he knew what was to come. (Maybe there is a bit of a pun there but hey, I'm allowed to add them… hehehe) Draco extended his hand to Harry. He grinned when the boy tentatively took it. They quickly moved through the halls to Draco's room. Harry stood in awe of the power that his god possessed. He shuddered as he soon felt his clothes being removed as eyes raked his skin.

He swallowed hard as he felt cool fingers slide down his back and to his arse. Draco guided the boy to his bed and laid him on it. He grinned when he felt more than saw the boy shiver in anticipation. Yes, he would make a great pet.

Draco ran his tongue over the boys' collar bone and groaned at the new taste of him. He pressed his hips into the boys and groaned as he felt the clear evidence of an erection. He ground his hips down and smirked as the boy thrust his hips up and groaned at the contact.

Their lips crashed together and fought almost endlessly for dominance. Harry almost won but Draco twisted his hips in a way that made Harry almost go cross eyed from the friction. He grasped the body above him then realized how clothed the man was. He tore at the cloth and sucked on the revealed skin. Draco grasped the raven hair encouraging him on.

Harry tentatively bit down on the pale shoulder and thrust his hips up to meet his gods. He moaned in frustration as the pants wouldn't budge. The god laughed and slowly pulled them off. He gasped as a hand shot out to grasp him. He leaned over the body below him and breathed heavily into the ear he found before tracing the shell.

"I believe I moan haven't introduced myself. I am Lord Draco. thrust pant And you are?" he said before forcefully thrusting into the boys hand.

The young boy smiled and arched his back. "Good to know. Now I know what to scream." - Good god! Where am I getting this stuff? I'm not supposed to say that and I can't believe I did! - "By the way, I am Harry James of Potter."

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's erection and began pumping him in time to his own pace. He brought him to the edge and let his hand find its way to the puckered entrance. He slowly pushed a finger inside and quickly found THAT spot deep inside. Harry gasped as the finger continued to rub the bundle of nerves. He arched his back.

"More, please I need more!" Harry pleaded. After that was said he could feel his body changing to its true form.

Draco added two more fingers, for some reason, unknown to him, he did not want to harm this boy. He stretched him properly and then slowly removed his fingers. He positioned himself and slowly thrust into the willing body beneath him. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's body and pulled him all the way in. once Draco was fully sheathed, Harry let go of his powers and allowed for his body to change. His hair turned to its deep emerald color and his wings shot out from his back. He bit into the pale shoulder above his mouth as his teeth changed into fangs. Once he tasted the blood he pulled away.

He gave and got a questioning look. Lust clouded silver eyes locked with silver sunburst emerald ones.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I let go of my powers… is that bad?"

"Oh Gods no, it's a good thing I suppose." Draco returned the bite. He pulled some of Harry's blood into his mouth before kissing his mouth.

Harry thrust his hips to remind Draco of what they were doing. Draco pulled almost all the way out before slamming into Harry's body. Harry groaned and met Draco thrust for thrust. His wings were helping him to thrust back; they were digging into the bed and acting as a support for Harry's body. Harry was close to coming and could feel Draco on the edge as well. He grabbed himself and pumped in time with Draco's thrusts and almost immediately came, screaming Dracos name into the air. Draco shuddered and came right after Harry, screaming as well.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and tried to catch his breath. Harry felt the urge to bite Draco again and did so. Once he had blood in his mouth, he firmly kissed Draco, pushing the blood into his mouth as Draco had done to him.

Draco growled at Harry, looking down at him with lust. He wanted more but he didn't want to hurt the boy. He pulled out of him gently and kissed him again.

"Mine." he growled again, biting Harry's neck again from instinct. Harry blushed and let out a mewl of approval.

"Yours." he whispered.

Harry grabbed Draco behind the neck and pulled him down for one last kiss before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Fin

A/N:

I changed the ending. Hopefully it's better than it used to be. Not mushy. I don't know why I didn't put this in the first place. -shrug- Oh well. Review and tell me if you like the new ending.

By the way, this was the first ending:

"Oh my god, I think that's the hardest I've ever been and the hardest I've ever come."

"Same for me except this is the first time."

"How would you like to be my mate?"

"Me?"

"No; the guy next to you. Of course you!"

"Sure."

Harry grabbed Draco behind the neck and pulled him down for one last kiss before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Yeah... I like the new one better...

Draco's Pet


	3. The Beauty of Power Preview

Hey, Guess what?

I've got the next installment of the challenge response series about halfway done.

Here's the challenge I'm responding to right now;

Sub!Harry, Dom!Draco, AU - Draco is a prince and Harry is a slave. There is no Voldemort but Harry's parents are still dead. Story starts at the slave market where Draco buys Harry. It should be mpreg so the two can be together in the end. ((Course it won't be quite that simple.))

And here's an un-beta'd sneak peek if you're interested.

_There are men who earn power, men who take power, and men who are forced to have power. The latter of the three are, more often than not, the ones who despise the world they live in. They despise the fact that they are forced to be cruel, forced to punish, and forced to kill. There is a way out though, that not many have been successful in discovering. (Dracos Pet, 2008)_

**The Beauty of Power**

The dirt sifts off of the shovel as it's moved a few inches over the ground. It's tossed into the two fresh holes. Hollow thuds echo through his ears. He closes his eyes and covers his ears to try and stop the tears. His eyes were no longer a vibrant green. They seemed to have died with them; died with his parents.

The boy flinches when the dirt continues until he can no longer hear it hitting the wood. He turns away to leave when he's grabbed by a sore arm. He tries to jerk it away and looks up at the man who grabbed him. "S-sir?" he asks, knowing that the man is of higher class. Yellow, crooked teeth are shown in a gruesome, pitiful excuse of a smile. "You're coming with me. Your parents had debts that you need to pay."

Fear runs through the boy as he fights the urge to struggle free. The man sneers at the boy. "Come on then." He growls dangerously before pulling the boy away, not giving him a chance to look back at his parents' fresh graves. The boy kicks and screams, trying to escape the strange man. He cries out sharply when a meaty hand connects with his cheek, causing him to wheel around as much as his body would allow. He whimpers and continues to struggle. Ignoring the boy's protests, the rather large man yanks on the boys arm, potentially pulling it from its socket as he waddles away with the boy behind him.

"Mother! Father!" he cries out as he looks behind him at the graves, somehow hoping that it was all a lie and they'd suddenly pop out and save him. Fresh, hot tears start to fall from the boys defeated eyes.


	4. AN

I got Microsoft Word again1 Whee! Anyways, I have decided to make the next segment a new story sooo look for the first chapter under the title **The Beauty of Power. **Yeah, that's about it for now until I finish up the next chapters of my other fics up. **Time to Sing** will have a new chapter up after I get the first two chapters of the afore mentioned challenge acceptance. And some of the other ones will be updated as well. I love you all!

~Dracos Pet


End file.
